Levi x Reader
by xxxPenny
Summary: After having to pull Corporal Levi out of a battle the two of you end up spening the night together alone, but there is something weird going on with him.. why is he looking at you like that, and touching you like that? You can't do anything but follow his lead and let Levi do as he pleases, he is your Corporal after all.


So I found this half-done a few weeks ago and figured I should finish it and get it published even though it's been a while..

It's my first time including the reader in the story so I might have done it wrong, oh well! Hope you'll like it anyways.

I could not for the life of me figure out a title for this, soo yea Levi x Reader it is!

Disclaimer

I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

 **Levi x Reader**

You ended up in an abandoned house in the middle of a huge plain. You were separated from the rest of your squad when a huge pack of titans attacked you in the middle of the forest and you had to carry your hurt corporal to safety despite the protests coming from him. Eren was the one screaming at you to get him out of there. You didn't know what else to do.

Now, in the midst of night, it's quiet. The titans are gone, hopefully all dead. You worry for your squad and pray for their safety.  
You look over at Corporal Levi who's sitting only a few feet away. His shirt is covered in blood, mostly his own.

"Corporal," you start "Those wounds need to be cleaned or they'll get infected." You stand up and walk over to him.  
"How could you take me out of that fight?" Levi growls, he casts a stern glare at you and it's like you can actually feel his anger on your body. "I have to stand by my comrades no matter what." He continues.  
"I did what I had to do. You couldn't fight with wounds like that" You step in front of him "and if you had stayed you would've ended up being a burden for the rest of them. I'm sure they're fine." Levi looks up at you still with a crushing look of anger.

"I have to clean your wounds or they won't heal."

"Fine, but make it quick and make sure your hands are clean!" He says sternly.  
You don't say anything, you just sigh.  
After getting the bandages and disinfectant you turn back to Levi who has taken his blood stained shirt off and is standing by the dirty windows. You freeze for a second while watching him.

"Are you going to get to it?" Levi asks sharply.

"Y-yeah.." You snap out of your gaze and hurry over to his side.  
On the side of his ribs there is an open rift, not too deep but deep enough to cause a slow death.

"This will sting a little." You say before dabbing a cloth soaked in disinfectant on the open wound.  
Levi cringes ever so slightly but you can't hear a sound coming from him, not even a deep breath.  
' _Just what you'd expect from the corporal'_ you think and lift your eyes to his face, he is so close that even the littlest lean towards him would make your nose touch his chin. But you'd never do that, no. But, if you did.. How would he react? He'd scold you for sure! Or would he? Maybe, just maybe.. He'd like it? Maybe he'd like some human contact? He has always seemed so cold. Well, he's seen and experienced some horrible things so it's probably natural, but you can't help but feel like you want to touch him. Make him know that you are there for him, console him a little. Tell him he's not alone. "It's ok to let your feelings out, I'll listen" you would tell him. But you don't. You wouldn't.

"There" you say when you're done cleaning his cut.  
Not a word of thanks, but you weren't expecting it, you take the roll of bandage and start wrapping them around him. Levi seems to have drifted off and isn't reacting when you nudge his arm as a sign for him to lift it. You sigh again and lift his arm up on your shoulder.  
Levi turns slightly towards you and lowers his head so his dark hair flows over his narrow eyes.

"Thanks" he whispers  
You stop and stare at him in shock. Did he really just...? Thank you?

"What?" Levi has noticed you stopping and is clearly annoyed that you reacted to his words in that way.

"N-nothing" you say and pick up on where you left with the bandages

"You're welcome," you say quickly

"This is the last of the bandages so you were lucky,"

"Not for the bandages, you idiot," he snarls

"What?"

"I wasn't thanking you for cleaning my wounds..."

You're confused, but figure it's for the best you don't ask.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. You're right, I would've ended up being a burden for the squad. I don't want that, but I needed to hear it." Levi has had his head

turned away as he spoke and you have just finished closing the bandages when he swings his body around over you and leans in close.

"Wh-" you jolt

"My shirt"He leans even closer and you can feel the heat radiating from his body reaching yours as he stretches behind you and grabs his shirt. His face is so close to yours. His eyes staring directly into yours with that vague look, his lips so close you can practically feel them on yours. His hot breath on your cold skin is making you tremble.

And then he's gone. He stands up and pulls his shirt over his shoulders.

You sit still taken aback from his sudden intrusion of your personal space. A tingling wave is running from your head to your toes. ' _Wh-what just happened?'_ You think as you lift your eyes up to see Levi hover over you while buttoning the last button on his dirty shirt.  
As if he read your mind Levi catches your eyes in his and then lets his eyes gaze over your body.

"My shirt is dirty," he looks down the sleeves and over his shoulder to point out the filth. "Give me yours" he nods at you as he unbuttons his shirt again.

"Wh-what? No!" You shriek.  
Levi stops mid movement and lifts his sharp eyes to yours.

"Excuse me?"

Your lips tremble as you realize you just denied the request of your corporal.

"I-I won't give you my shirt, sir" you gather your legs beneath you and lay your hands in your lap.  
Levi tsk's and squats down in front of you. You keep your head bowed and hide your eyes behind your hair.

"Come on, give it," he demands

You sit still, not a word from your mouth, even your breath is silenced.

"You've got some nerve kid. Are you really going to oppose your corporal?"

He leans closer and grabs your chin in his hand and lifts it up forcing you to meet his eyes, but you avert them by looking to your side.

"Look at me" Levi growls

You slowly meet his gaze and have to force yourself not to look away from him again.

Without any words Levi lets go of your head with a forceful push and make you fall back and catch yourself with your hands on the dry wooden floor.

"Since you won't give it to me" Levi mutters with a devilish smile on his lips "I'll have to take it".

He leans after you and grabs your shirt in each hand and then start unbuttoning it. You grab both his hands in an attempt to make him change his mind.

"Let go" his voice is so deep and raw you don't dare to disobey him. You let go and watch his hands slowly work their way down over your midriff. You tremble as his rough knuckles touch your stomach and you look away with a red face when he stops for a moment and is seemingly looking at your body. When he finally reaches the bottom of your shirt he drags you close to his own naked chest and proceeds to lift the shirt over your shoulders. You cringe and close your eyes tightly.

"What?" Levi asks

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing.. Corporal"

"You're trembling, you think I don't notice?"

"I'm sorry.." You suddenly feel like crying, but you shut your eyes tighter and hold back the pressuring tears.  
Levi drags your shirt from behind you and holds it in his hands looking at it.  
You look up at him.

He catches your stare and then slowly lets his eyes wander down your nearly naked body. You feel uncomfortable but you don't move. You just watch him watching you.  
"I.." He finally says, still with his eyes glued to you.  
You hold your breath while waiting for him to continue his sentence but his mouth has seemingly frozen. His eyes narrows even more than usual and his look is focused directly on your body. Not a particular part of your body, just looking at you without really looking at you.  
He moves his lips again and you feel your gut cringing while your ears sharpen to hear what he has to say, maybe he'll demand your pants and underwear as well.

"I know how most of you young soldiers see me" his eyes not moving while his mouth speaks the words "But I really do care about my comrades even if I don't cry when they die" he takes a deep breath and looks away "that's why I didn't like it when you made me leave today, I need to stay by my squad and protect them to make sure there are no more casualties"

You slowly move your body up on your knees and make sure not to make any sound to throw Levi out of his words. You can't remember ever hearing him speak so openheartedly and you don't want to make him uncomfortable.

"I've witnessed so many deaths, so many young boys and girls have lost their life in front of me. So many of them has looked directly into my eyes while being chewed into pieces and at some point I just.." He takes a quick breath  
"I just stopped crying when it happened, I don't want the last thing they see to be my weakness, I don't want them to see that I know I failed them"  
Levi's hand has tightened so hard while talking that red drops of blood is falling to the ground but he won't release his grip. Levi lifts his eyes to yours again. You look at him without breaking eye contact, without hesitation. You try to tell him with your eyes that it's ok.

"What about you?" He finally relaxes his hand "How many of your friends lives have been lost in front of you?" He comes closer.

"Six."

"That's pretty few"

"I was lucky with my squad, they were all strong and we all took care of each other"

"Where are they now?"

"Dead."

"Your whole squad, how?"

"There were nine of us, including me. Two were eaten alive by the same titan within minutes. One had a wrong movement and the other turned back to help when his maneuver gear got jammed. I saw it. Saw them, heard them both die. Three killed themselves, I saw two. They both shot them selves the same week, they just lost it I guess, they couldn't take it anymore, the pressure, the fear. One was trampled down by an abnormal and eaten, dead luckily. I saw it. The other two I'm just assuming are dead."

"Assuming?"

"They disappeared while we were inside wall Maria. Some said they ran off together, some say they saw them die."

"That's five" Levi concludes.

You look down.

"The sixth was my little brother. The day the titans came through wall Maria" You can hear Levi stepping closer to you, hovering over your body while his breath is getting deeper.

"I'm sorry" he whispers

You quickly wipe your eye with the back of your hand before a tear is allowed to escape.

"It's ok"

"Is that why you wanted to join the army? To avenge your brother?" Levi takes a deep breath "you're not the only one who thinks like that you know, there's-"

"That's not it," you interrupt with a short breath and bow your head to avoid him.

"I don't want revenge.."

"Why not?"

"It's not what my brother would've wanted. He was just a child, but he was so smart, smarter than I can ever hope to be. I know he wouldn't have wanted me to live my life filled with hate, but to remember him as a happy kid and take those memories with me."  
You stop and have to let a smile break trough when your brothers face comes to mind.

"Then what do you want?  
You look up at Levi still standing like a wall in front of you.

"If you don't want revenge, what do you want?"

"Hm?" Being so deep in thought you didn't really catch what he said, and now he has bent down in front of you.

"What do you want" Levi whispers

"I want what everyone wants, peace." You smile

"I want the titans gone and I want to live a happy life. I want to find my parents who are somewhere inside wall Rose, I want peace." you look up at Levi.

"I know it's not going to be easy and I know it won't happen without a fight or many deaths of innocent people, but I am willing to fight for what I want."

"I see," Levi says.

"What about you?" you ask slowly and quietly, you're not quite sure if it is ok for you to ask him that sort of question, but you've been so curious.

"Something along the lines of what you just said. I want to win and to live. I want to save the few humans that are left and take back the world and go see it. All of it." "Sounds nice, I'd like to explore the world as well." You stand up and walk over to the nearest window to see if you can catch a glimpse of the others, but it's dead quiet. You feel a cold breeze coming in through the cracks in the old building and you reach around your body to try and warm it up. Your skin is cold and covered in goose bumps.

"I'll make a fire, there's still some firewood here" Levi has been looking at you.

After getting the fire started you sit down next to the fireplace and feel the warmth of the orange flames dancing in front of you. Levi is sitting across from you in a chair and leaning both his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. He's looking at you again, not saying a single word. You feel a little uncomfortable with his eyes on you all the time especially since you still don't have a shirt on.

"You want your shirt back?" Levi asks, you look at him and you could almost swear you just saw a hint of a smirk on his face.

"No it's ok, the fire is enough."

"No." he says "You'll get your shirt back." You nod and wait for him to give it back. You look to the side so you won't stare at him again when he takes it off but you can't hear or see him actually moving.

"Hey," he finally says and you look back at him "I said you'd get your shirt, but I'm not going to give it to you." this time you are certain you see him smirking.

"What?" you narrow your eyes "I don't understand?"

"I took your shirt, now you take it back."

"Take it? From you?"

"Idiot, who else would you take it from?"

"I still don't understand" you are utterly confused

"Pretend the shirt is your freedom and I am a titan." He starts explaining and you listen carefully "I just took your freedom, and you have to take it back or you'll die,"

"Die?"

"If I hadn't made you that fire you'd probably freeze to death. You need your shirt."

"Corporal what is the meaning of this? I'm confused, is this a test?"

"Yes! Exactly, a test, a test to see if you're actually willing to fight for what you want."

"But"

"Sh." Levi huffs at you and leans back in his chair, "now come here and take your freedom back." You have no idea what's gotten into your Corporal but you feel so stupid for not understanding him so you stand up and slowly walk towards him with your arms wrapped around your body. You stop right in front of him and gaze shyly down on him.

His body is leaned back and his legs are spread wide apart. He looks up at you with that cold stare of his, but with a hint for a curl on his lips. He's challenging you. You still don't understand why he is making you do this, but you don't want to disobey your corporal so you take a deep breath and stretch out your hands in front of you and down towards him. He huffs lightly and shakes his head as he slaps your arms away with an echoing sound. Your face heats up in embarrassment and you close your arms around your body again.

"Pathetic" he says loud.

"I'm sorry.." He suddenly jumps up from his chair and takes a step closer to you. He stares at you and you hear his breathing getting louder.

'is he angry?' You clench your eyes together and prepare yourself for a scolding, but instead,

"Unbutton it." he says quietly, almost like a whisper. You stand frozen for a few seconds before lifting your eyes to meet his.

"Do it."

"Yes, Sir," You slowly lift your arms up to his neck and start unbuttoning the shirt with shaking hands. Your hands are shaking so bad that you can barely get the first button undone and you swallow hard twice to calm yourself down. What kind of test is this? Levi is standing still and his breathing is light and steady, seems like he is not bothered at all, which makes you feel even more stupid for reacting the way you are. After finally getting through the shirt Levi takes both your hands in his and brings his head closer to you. You swallow hard again and lift your eyes slightly, just enough so you can see his cheeks and mouth. He doesn't speak a word, he just tugs you closer to him, you don't refuse and step closer.

"Corporal..?" You finally whisper with a shaky voice.

"Levi" He says "Just call me Levi for now".

"L-Levi"

"What?"

You don't know how to continue, what should you ask? Can you ask what is going on or tell him to stop? After talking to him so relaxed earlier you feel like you have become closer but he is taking it a little too far.

Levi reaches his hand behind your back and pulls you even closer, your bare bodies clash together and you feel your heart pounding even harder, it feels like it might burst right out of your chest and you wonder if he can see it, because you know he can feel it. It's strange because you can't really feel his heart pounding. You lift your hands up and place them on his chest and tryingly try to push him away, but he keeps you in your place.

"Take your hands down" he whispers, his voice is so low you almost can't hear it, "right now" he adds.

"Corpo.. Levi" You say after clearing your throat

"What is going on?" You ask slowly and look away feeling embarrassed.

"I... I don't know I just," That's all he says before he reaches his head out, licks his lips and presses them on to yours. He does it so fast that you don't have the time to protest or even react before it happens. Your eyes widen in shock while his warm lips still touches yours. You freeze solid and can't get your body to move or relax, what has gotten into you Corporal? Has he lost too much blood? After a few seconds Levi pulls his head back a little and opens his eyes directly into yours. You don't say anything and wait for him to scold you for reacting like that, or to walk away, or to do anything at all, but he doesn't, he just curls his lips into a crooked smile and goes in for another kiss.

"Relax" He says right before he reaches you. 'You say that, but how can I?' you think.

Standing like this with Levi kissing you like that you can't help but feel a little lost, you try to relax and you close your eyes a little reluctantly, and after taking a deep breath through your nose you actually start sinking into the kiss. Your lips soften and your stiff body suddenly feels like jelly, your hands that are hanging down between the two of you but they soon start to crawl slowly up and around his neck and Levi tugs at you again and holds you even closer. Your lips begin to follow Levi's slow movements and you let him lead you to where he wants you. His tongue pokes, tryingly at first on your lips, and then forcefully as soon as you let your lips part, he chases your tongue gently around in your mouth before pulling it out, but you follow it, you want it again, more.

Levi huffs, but like a chuckling huff. You can't really help yourself or explain what is going on but the more you kiss the closer you want him, you slide your hands through his hair and without realizing it you pull at it.

"There you go," Levi smiles devilishly and push you back against the wall and then he turns you around. He stands behind you and slowly brushes all of your hair over to one side, his fingers are warm and rough and you feel your skin curl by his touch. He kisses your neck gently and moves his lips on your skin and up to your ear. You shiver and have to steady yourself with both hands on the wall. He trails gentle kisses up your neck and he takes his time with each touch. His hands slowly go from your shoulders and down along your arms, when he reaches your hands he entwines your fingers against the wall, he leans his weight on your hands. You're stuck. While working his way up to your ear quietly you stand still, or you try to, it's not easy to stop squirming and you catch yourself letting out soft moans now and then. You still don't understand any of this and how it came to happen but you've stopped trying to figure it out, you can't even think straight anymore.

"Levi.." your voice is low and whimpering

"Again" he says between kisses and licks. You blush and let out a nervous breath

"Say my name again" You still hesitate and you tighten your fingers into soft fists under his hands.

"Say it," He bites your earlobe hard and demanding and you cry out

"Levi!" He exhales deeply and you feel his smile on his lips as he kisses you again. He says your name softly and then turns you around again to face him. He's a little shorter than you, but not enough so that you have to bend down to his face. He looks at you with his mouth open and panting. You don't say anything, what is there to say? He's not smiling, but Levi's face seems to have a softer look, like he's soothed somehow.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks

"I don't know, nothing really.."

"Nothing, huh?" he pauses.

"Do you like it when I touch you?" he runs his fingers up your arm and that crooked smile of his shines under his bangs again. You cast your head to the side and gulp. 'What kind of a question is that in a situation like this?' you feel flustered, and you breathing is getting heavier.

"Answer me"

"Corporal, I don't know what to say.."

"Again with the 'corporal'" Levi sighs and steps back.

"Sorry" you lower you head. You just don't feel like it's right to behave like this with your Corporal, and especially since your team is still out there somewhere while you are safe and sound.

"Forget it" he turns around and walks back to the fireplace.

You walk up behind him with your hands folded together in front of you. You both stand still for a few minutes and none of you really know what to say or do. It has started to rain outside and it's pouring down on the little house, numbing the awkward silence a little. A sparrow has found its way inside through a crack in the walls and is singing lively from a bearing beam in the ceiling.

You listen, to the rain and to the sparrow. Why did it turn out like this? Why did Levi suddenly start acting like he did? There are so many questions going through your head and you start to panic a little. Is Levi upset with you? Does this mean you'll be removed from your new team and have to start over? You were so happy when you had been placed in such a strong team, so many extraordinary soldiers, finally you could get something done after loosing your first team. You had hoped to be whit this team until the war ended or you died, hoping to experience victory or death with these people. Levi finally breaks the silence and throws you out of your mind.

"We should get some sleep" he doesn't turn to you but just starts walking ahead, into the adjoining room. You sigh for the millionth time that day. Should you follow him or just stay here and sleep on the floor? That might be warmer since there is a fire there. You don't want to make your Corporal angry by following him when he is clearly annoyed with you. You're about to sit down in front of the fire again when you hear Levi calling your name sternly from the other room.

"Aren't you coming?"

* * *

I don't know if I'll make a 2'nd chapter to this, but maybe. The writing thing kind of comes and goes for me..

Either way I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
